


Until the Dark Hour

by BlueStrawberryIII



Series: The Crown of Chance [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: flies off into the distance, no ship but friendship, theres no real ship here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStrawberryIII/pseuds/BlueStrawberryIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin spar in the castle training grounds.</p><p>(Sidefic for my King!AU series "The Crown of Chance")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Dark Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 4 and 5 of the main fic, "Our Poisoned Chalice". It should make sense even if you haven't read OPC, but there are a couple references to the main plot.

Gavin shot another arrow into the target, hitting just shy of the bull’s-eye. Just like the shots before, actually. They were beginning to form a nice little ring around the small red circle, and Gavin was starting to get frustrated. He set down his bow, glancing around. Geoff had left him out here on the training grounds an hour or two ago and Gavin had started to crave interaction.

His gaze landed across the field, upon Ryan’s curly-haired apprentice, Michael. Although he looked more at home outside of his party clothes, he still looked a bit lonely sitting alone and watching other warriors and warriors-in-training spar. Seeing his opportunity, Gavin flitted up to Michael and tapped his arm. Michael looked over to him, the seemingly ever-present scowl plastered on his face.

“What?” he asked.

Undeterred, Gavin replied, “I noticed you didn’t have a sparring partner.” Gavin rocked on his heels. “And so I thought maybe we could have a bout.”

Michael looked almost amused. “You think you can take me?”

“I’d like to think so.” Gavin had heard stories of this young warrior. Born of the nomadic peoples on the North-Eastern crags, he was said to have been the sole survivor of his clan after the rest were wiped out in a blood feud. It was also said that he’d stormed and taken a fortress all on his own. But those were just legends, ridiculous ones at that. Gavin was sure he could match Michael in a one-on-one duel.

The young man smirked, his brown eyes becoming slivers as he looked Gavin up and down. “...fuck it. Alright, I’m game.” He picked up his training sword and tossed an extra to Gavin. "Try to keep up."

"No problem." Gavin smirked, taking his place a few feet away from Michael and raising the sword.

It all happened so fast. One second Gavin was staring down Michael, the next their blades had clashed with a loud, wooden crack. Michael grinned at Gavin before pulling away and lunging in again, a jab to the ribs that Gavin barely blocked. He was about to celebrate when Michael's training sword slammed up again, catching his shoulder.

"Ow!" Gavin cried, flinching away far too late for the movement to do any good.

"Fucking pay attention!" Michael laughed, withdrawing the sword before launching it again, this time at Gavin's leg. Thankfully for Gavin's leg, he darted out of the way just in time. Using the opening in Michael's defense, Gavin swung at his back, disappointed but only mildly surprised when Michael flung his sword between them and deflected Gavin's blade.

It flew out of Gavin's hand and Michael stopped mid-swing, lowering his sword. "Shit, that was short."

Gavin stooped to pick up the dropped sword. "Well, yeah. But I think I did pretty well."

"Considering I was holding back, yeah, you did alright."

"Wait!" Gavin glared at Michael. "You were holding back?" Michael shrugged. "No fair! I want a rematch, and this time no handicaps."

"What the hell? You can't even fucking win _with_ handicaps!" Nevertheless, Michael readied his weapon. "Whatever. Tell me when."

Gavin adjusted his position a little before calling "Go!"

Michael rushed forward, not giving Gavin even a moment to react. He could feel blows landing on his arms, torso, shoulders, legs, too fast to defend against. A strike to his wrists dropped his weapon, and a hit to the back of his knees dropped him.

He squawked something unintelligible from his spot on the ground, Michael's wooden blade pressed against his neck.

Michael snickered and helped Gavin up. "You alright?"

"Ugh, I hurt all over."

"That'll happen," Michael replied. In the light of the now-setting sun, his hair glowed with warmth. The brusque offhandedness he'd greeted Gavin with just a short while before seemed to have melted away, leaving nothing but a smiling boy.

 _A smiling boy that is incredibly good at killing people_ , Gavin reminded himself.

"So, your highness. You wanna do this tomorrow? I could help you with your technique or whatever."

Gavin blinked. "Wait, you know who I am?"

"I was at your party last night, stupid!" Michael slapped Gavin on the back. "Of course I know who you are."

"Oh," Gavin replied. He hadn't considered the possibility that Michael knew he was the heir, but thinking on it then, he realized it was probably impossible for Michael to not know.

"So?" Michael cut into his silence. "You up for something tomorrow? None of these other assholes ever want to spar with me, and I could definitely help you with your... Well, everything."

If he was taken aback by Michael's dim assessment of his skills, Gavin hid it well. "That'd be great! When would--" He was cut off by a loud whistle.

Michael's head snapped over to look at the source of the whistle, a large, gruff-looking man at the far end of the field. "Gotta go. If I get to the mess hall late, there'll be no food left." He sighed, turning to leave. "Just come whenever; I'll probably be here." And with that, he ran off, the rapidly encroaching darkness swallowing him until Gavin could hardly make him out anymore.


End file.
